Paranormal Castivity
by LookingforJane
Summary: Cas pops in on Dean's movie night only to realize that bad horror movies scare the feathers out of him. Pre-slashy/slash


Unbetaed, first official Destiel fic, done for a prompt by behindthelense1

"Dean wants to have a movie night and decides to watch horror movies which ends with a very scared Cas. I'm good with anyyyyything!"

Dedicated to the prompt giver!

Paranormal Castivity

_**San Diego, September 18 2011**_

"What are you watching?"

Dean jumped from his spot on the bed, glaring at the corner of the hotel room that Cas had popped in. "We still need to work on getting you a bell." Dean growled, grabbing the remote for the TV, pausing it as he sat up to look at Cas. Cas just turned his head to the side, the previous question still standing in his mind. Dean sighed, lying back down on the bedspread, starting the movie again. "Paranormal Activity. Came out a few years ago and I never got to see it." Dean explained.

Cas blinked curiously, walking towards the bed, sitting on the edge as he looked to the screen, cocking his head curiously. "Is it a movie about hunters?" He asked.

"No," Dean laughed as he looked to the screen, patting the corner of the bed as an offering for Cas. Cas obliged, laying his head against the pillows, looking to Dean, quickly then imitating his position in hopes for a more comfortable arrangement.

They'd both lost track of how long they had been doing this weird mating dancing between them. How Dean would always sit closer to Cas than socially acceptable for friends, how Cas would show up more frequently when Sam wasn't around so that Dean would invite him to sit on the bed with him, how, if Dean saw the opportunity fit, he would touch Cas' arm, or leg, or waist, and how, if Cas saw fit, he would initiate little shy kisses. The scenario had stopped being something new to a regular occurrence, one that even Sam picked up on and didn't seem to mind at all. In fact he would give Dean more private time, like tonight, by spending extra time at the library. Sure, they'd lost track, but now they were comfortable.

Cas turned as Dean as the hunter as he scooted closer, Cas moving as well until their shoulders were touching, both now focusing on the movie. Cas waited about two minutes, watching the exchange between the male and female character and asking, "Is this one of your pornographic movies?"

Dean snorted another laugh, "No, it's a scary movie." When Cas didn't show any expression of understanding Dean clarified. "Humans watch scary movies for fun."

"Humans enjoy being scared?"

"Yeah, well, I think it's the adrenaline rush for them. For me I like to see where the characters went wrong and how everything could have been prevented if they had a bag of salt."

Cas nodded in understanding before turning his attention back to the television. They watched in silence as the first night occurred, footsteps sounding in the background which, Dean supposed, was supposed to be frightening. How anybody could buy into these gimmicks was amazing to Dean—

"What was that?" Cas asked. Dean turned to the angel, noting how he seemed tense and his eyes were wider than usual. Dead frowned.

"I'm sure it's a ghost or something."

"Well why aren't the humans doing anything about it?"

"Cas," Dean stated sternly, "Watch the movie."

As the movie continued Dean found it slow going and somewhat boring. However, when he turned to look at Cas he would find the angel tensed and gripping the sleeve of his trench coat. It wasn't until Cas let out an audible gasp at something Dean rolled his eyes at did the hunter turn to look at his angel counterpart.

"Cas, are you… scared?" He asked, wishing he didn't sound as amused as he was.

Cas shot Dean a dirty look. "No. I am merely concerned about the characters."

"And the fact that your knuckles are white right now has nothing to do with it?" Dean asked, looking at how Cas was gripping the sheets. Cas just crossed his arms shuffling into what Dean thought classified as a pouting position before turning back to the TV. "Right…" Dean said slowly moving his hand to rest on Cas' knee comfortably. "I'll just do this in case."

"I'm not scared." Cas huffed.

"I know. I'm scared. I'm doing this for me." Dean responded, rubbing his thumb along Cas' slacks comfortingly.

Cas said nothing but turned his body towards Dean as the movie went on.

It wasn't until almost halfway through did Dean really worry for Cas. As the 'demon' inside the house screamed and ran into a wall or something (Dean had no idea what form of operation this demon was using) Cas jumped, screamed something in Enochian and gripped Dean's arm as he buried his face into Dean's shoulder.

"Cas?" Dean asked worriedly, forgetting about the movie for a second and rolling to face Cas, unfortunately Cas didn't seem to want to let go of Dean's arm. "Cas?" Dean tried again, rubbing the angel's arm only to be met with the sound of Cas whimpering into the sleeve of his jacket as he nuzzled closer. Dean grabbed the remote, "That's it, the movies going off." Dean said decidedly.

"_No!_" Cas yelled, head shooting up and looking Dean in the eye.

"Cas, the movie is scaring you, don't be stupid."

Cas just pouted, "I'm watching it." He mumbled, burying his head into Dean's chest. This sent odd flutters through Dean's body but didn't rid the worry for the angel's wellbeing.

"Cas, you're not even looking—"

Dean was interrupted by a mumble that could have been 'I'm watching it' but Dean couldn't know for sure. Instead he just sighed and turned back to the move, wrapping an arm around Cas' back and rubbing it gently. Cas peeked out of his hiding place on Dean's chest to watch the rest of the movie.

By the end of the movie Cas had curled one leg over Dean's, buried his head into Dean's chest while gripping his shirt tightly and had jumped at any and every noise. Dean sighed as he stopped the movie, putting on the local news station as he rubbed Cas' back. The angel didn't make any motion to move, only nuzzled closer into Dean's chest when Dean shook his shoulder lightly.

"Cas?" Dean asked, trying to get the angel to move so he could at least check that he was okay. When Cas remained motionless Dean frowned. "Are you asleep?" Dean kicked himself once he remembered that angel's didn't sleep but decided to let it go. Instead he kicked off his boots. Cas, still remaining face planted in Dean's chest, replicated the movement, dropping his loafers on the floor.

Dean then pulled the angel close as he rolled on his side, resting his chin on the top of Cas' tuff of black hair. They remained like this for the night, Dean sleeping comfortably with Cas next to him and Cas feeling safer now more than ever while listening to Dean's deep breaths.

Though he did send Sam flying into a wall while cursing in Enochian when the younger brother startled him.


End file.
